Gift Exchange
by PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons
Summary: Its Skys birthday and Bloom gives up something that means alot to get something worthy of a prince but, if its his birthday why is she geting a gift to?COME ON PEOPLE I READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORIES WHY ARENT YOU DOING IT FOR ME.


_Gift Exchange _

A girl with flowing red hair entered the large jewelry store of down town Magix called Magic diamond, holding something that meant so much to her tightly in hand. This girl was Bloom of the Winx Club and last princess of Sparks, unlike her best friend Stella would be Bloom wasn't here to shop.

Unlike most princesses Bloom didn't have much money and right now that's what she needed, you see her boyfriend Sky, birthday was in a month and she had something very special to get him. They had been dating a little over four years and after the percent he had given her for her last birthday, which was a gold dragon bracelet, Bloom was more then willing to get him something great that he would love.

"Miss may I help you?" one of the sales women asked, Bloom looked up and gave a half hearted sigh then walked over to her "I'd.. Like to sell this." She said as she handed the woman her medallion it was from her birth family the only thing she had from them and it was very unique Stella saying it must have been made on Solaria because it was made from northern lights stone and when the Princess of fashion says that you know it must be true.

The woman looked the medallion "Lets see, real diamonds, I'd say that's about 24 k of gold the work done on the dragon seems to have been hand crafted." She said and held the item to the light, it shone threw the clear stone like glass but reflected so many colors "Oh my it's made out of a very rare stone Solarin craftsmanship something like this is normally only sold to the royal family." She said in awe "How much could I get for it?" Bloom asked, now she wasn't sure if she wanted to sell it or not but then she remembered Sky he was so good to her and she loved him but unlike him she had to make sacrifices to show how much she loved him.

"$20,000 or maybe a little more but I guarantee nothing less." She said off handedly. Bloom knew the price of the gift she wanted to get Sky and $20,000 gave her just a little bit of money left to play with "Ok I think that seems fair." And with that the woman went to get some papers. Bloom knew how this went after seeing Stella sell some on her 'last season' jewelry, the store would buy it from her giving her the minimum for it then someone would buy it from the store and if they sold the piece for more then they had bought it from Bloom she would get a little more money.

Once the paper work was done and Bloom had her money she left the store and took a bus further down town to the Magix show center were they were having the annual levabike show, it had all the new models of levabikes that would come out in the next year and some that wouldn't be out for maybe 2 years. Why was she even here and how did she know about it? You may ask, Sky and the guys sans Helia had dragged the girls hear when the show opened a week prier and they had been dragging them here every year since they started dating.

Bloom had seen Sky eyeing a bike when they were hear last week and she had to admit she liked it. The bike was sleek but could handle instance climates and terrain which was something needed on a mission, and it could go faster then the bike he had now, it could be equipped with a cloaking device that would not only hid the bike but the rider/riders, a gps, some small defense blasters, a storage compartment under the set and a wireless communications link that could be set between several other com links and a link on a ship; She knew for that she would need Tecna and Timmy's help to set.

Bloom was getting the bike with all of that and in a costume blue sky would love plus she was putting the Eraklion emblem on it.

After speaking with the company manager on the bike and making sure it would be ready before Sky's birthday, Bloom left and went to Magix River Side Park were she and Sky normally went to hang out; She was still down in the dumps after having to sell her medallion but, Bloom knew Sky would love the bike she got him.

Bloom had been sitting on the edge of the river bank for a while now just thinking when some one came to sit next to her, she looked up at the smiling face "I thought you had classes?" she asked "Bloom class has been over for almost 2 hours." Sky laughed as he brought her close "I've been hear that long?" she was very surprised "When did you get here?" he asked "A little after 12:30 I've just been thinking." She sighed "About?" there was a silence as she tried to figure how to tell him with out mentioning the surprise ever since the Sky/Brandon debacle the two had agreed no lies.

"I lost my medallion I looked every were its gone even a finding spell didn't work." She sighed upset "Oh Bloom." Sky said bringing her into a comforting hug he knew how much it meant to her and he wished there was something he could do.

Wcwcwcwcwcwc

A couple of weeks had past since that day and Bloom had made sure to seem slightly less depressed then the first week be she still wasn't over it and every one could tell. Sky's birthday was in just one week and even though it wasn't typical he wanted to give Bloom something and in a way it was for him to he wanted to see her with a genuine smile on her face he missed that.

So today Brandon and Himself were going to down town Magix to find something to do just that, even though Bloom was not Stella and anything they would find could not replace what Bloom had lost though it was worth a try, and there was no chance of running into the girls at all because they all had a class this Sunday.

Sky and Brandon entered Magic Diamond figuring it would be as good a place as any since it was the largest jewelry store in Magix, how did they know? Stella. After a half hour of looking Brandon finally came upon the case that held the medallion "Hey Sky? Doesn't this look like Bloom's?" he asked his friend who was looking in another case. Sky walked over and looked at it, it did look a lot like Bloom's but he couldn't really tell, maybe because it was polished and on a new chain from the worn one Bloom had had it on.

Sky called over a sales lady to help him "What would you like to see sir?" she asked "That piece there." He replied pointing to the pendent "It's a very nice piece very original, made on Solaria from northern light stone hand crafted and has real diamonds." The woman said as she opened the case and removed the item showing it to the two boys "How… how long have you had it?" Sky asked, at the same time the piece looked like blooms it didn't because while it had the same shapes and designs but, Bloom's had been lined with a rust colored gold and the stone had never been so whitish purple "Just a couple of weeks a young lady sold it to us she seemed very adamant about doing so though." The lady said remembering the encounter "You don't think Bloom…?" Brandon trailed off "No she couldn't have it means way too much to her." Sky said he knew how much it meant to her to have even a small piece of her real family and the medallion was all she had.

"I'll buy it." Sky said with out even thinking "Ok well that's $20,050." The sales woman said as she started to put it in a box Sky handed her his card she charged it and the two boys left "So when are you going to give it to her?" Brandon asked on there drive back to Red Fountain "On my birthday I want to see her smile that would be the best of anything I could get." Sky said. Once the two got back to school Sky wrapped the box and put it some place safe he couldn't wait for his birthday.

Wcwcwcwcwc

The week had gone buy quickly with classes and preparation for Sky's party which the gang had decided they were going to have in the boys' dorm. Every one was in the guys' dorm which was pretty big, except for Timmy, Tecna, Bloom, Sky and Brandon. Brandon had taken Sky out even though it wasn't a surprise party because knowing him Sky would have helped and they all had agreed Sky was to do nothing. Tecna, and Timmy had agreed to help Bloom with the comlink that needed set up on the bike and to do a quick diagnostic on all the bike's systems even though it was brand new and state of the art she trusted her friends more, so this left Riven, Helia, Nabu, Layla, Stella, Musa and Flora to do the decorating and set up in the dorm.

Once food, drink decorations, music, cake, and percents were set up it was time for the party and just in time to because Sky and Brandon were back and coming in behind them were Timmy and Tecna "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY!" they all shouted and with that the party began.

After a while Sky walked over to Stella "Hey Stella have you seen Bloom?" he asked he was worried it wasn't like Bloom not to show up "Not since this morning she said she had something to do back at Alfea and she would be here as soon as she could ." Stella lied, Bloom was waiting a little bit since she was going to call for every one to come down "Just have fun you know she's going to be here she wouldn't miss your birthday." She smiled Sky nodded and walked away.

Sky didn't feel much like partying till Bloom got there so he sat by the window for a while it had been a little over and hour since he had talked to Stella and the gang had convinced him to open a few of his percents in which he received a new boomerang form Brandon, a new Jacket from Stella which she just had to say his was so last season, some music from Musa saying it was something close and better than his fav band , he was going to open more when the music stopped and everyone looked over at Musa who pointed to Stella "Well?" Riven asked slightly annoyed he was into that song "Bloom just called she wants us to meet her out side she says she needs some help with something." Stella explained Sky got up and every one followed him out the door "Did she said what it was Stell?" he asked as they walked to the main entrance and outside to the sun "No though I didn't ask all she said was she was by the gate." She smiled.

And that's were they went and sure enough bloom was standing right there with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face but there wasn't any thing around her "You better not have made use come down here for nothing." Riven said glaring at her "Well unless I used it there would have been no way for me to get this to the dorm so you had to come down." Bloom stated as they all looked at her strangely, she took a small remote from her pocket and Riven scoffed "Come on Bloom just give it to him I want to see Riven with out words." Stella said "Oh all right can't a girl have some fun." She laughed and pressed a button on the remote to revel the sea blue levabike with gold Eraklion emblem.

Sky, Brandon, Riven and Nabu all had stunned faces on while Timmy had already seen the bike earlier that day and Helia not really into the bikes they still liked it "Holly…" "Damned" was some of the stunned statements Stella laughed and whispered to Musa "I think I like Riven better this way." She laughed and Musa couldn't help but laughed along.

But Bloom wasn't paying attention to any of that Sky hadn't said anything he seemed to stunned "Sky?" she called and Brandon pushed him forward "Bloom how did you?" She shrugged "I had the money, but the question is do you like it." He was all over the bike looking at ever thing "I love it." Bloom smiled "Why don't you try it?" she said handing him a helmet and he looked over at his friends they had gone threw a lot to set up the party "Hey we wouldn't even dream of stopping you not when she gave you that." Brandon said and every one nodded "You guys sure?" Sky asked "You two go ahead we'll enjoy the party while you enjoy your new bike." Layla said and with that Sky took the helmet put it on and bloom put on another and got on behind him then they took off.

Sky was enjoying the bike revving it up, using the blasters he even used the cloaking device on them once it handled well he could go around the tree with ease, soon the reach the lake and Sky stopped the bike and they got off "That was that was so cool man remind me not to lone it to Riven I may not get it back." He said as he took of his helmet and Bloom laughed handing him hers for him to put away, she knew Riven was a fanatic of bikes and so was Brandon she had loved their reactions when the saw Sky's gift and she loved that he was enjoying it.

Sky smiled at Bloom and hugged her tightly she was smiling again he guessed she was happy because he was though he still wanted to give her his gift he remembered it because it was pressing agents his side he had put it in his jacket earlier in the day and while they were alone at the lake was a great moment.

"I'm glad you like the bike after what you gave me for my last birthday I wanted to give you something nicer then anything I've given you." Bloom said as they walked over to the lake and sat under a tree dangling their feet in the water "Bloom you always give me something great you really don't have to give me anything just doing something like this is good enough." He said holding her "But we do this every day." "I know but I like it." He smiled and kissed her

"Bloom if you don't mind me asking how did you pay for the bike I mean I know your not the richest princess around something like that would have cost almost half a million." He said and she looked at him half heartedly "I had the money on me." She laughed slightly at the little joke "Bloom…" "Ok if you must know I sold my medallion to get the money that's how I lost it. I mean Sky you're the Prince of one of the richest and biggest kingdoms in the Magic world and I'm on the other end of the spectrum of royalty in that department. And after you gave me this gold bracelet I wanted to get you something worth the Prince of Erak-"she was cut off with Sky giving a frustrated sigh

"Oh Bloom I don't care what you give me or how much it cost I'm going to love it because it came form you, don't think of it for the Prince of Eraklion just think of it for a guy named Sky and it will be perfect if you put your hear into it, I love this gift but you didn't have to give up something that meant so much to you for it." He said looking in to her eyes to make sure she under stood "Ok fine I won't do it again." She said and he laughed slightly to lighten the serious mood that had fallen "Good now I have something for you."

"Sky you do know it's your birthday right?" she laughed he nodded and took the small box from his jacket "Its in a way my gift to me all I wanted was to see you smile." he said as she unwrapped it, once it was unwrapped she opened the felt box to see non other then the medallion she had sold just one month ago only it sparkled more they must have cleaned it in store and they had added a new chain. Tears were forming as she looked up at him "How did you?" she asked as Sky took it and put it on her.

"I went to that store last week and they still had it, I thought maybe it was a replica but the lady said it was an original and it had come in around the same time you lost yours, I can't believe its worth that much though but, it looks a lot nice now that its cleaned up." He explained as she admired it in the water it even sparkled in the moon light. "You know the Solarians have a real talent of converting light into things that' not a real stone at all it real light from the northern lights." "Your kidding right?" she asked "No you should ask Stella to tell you more about it she knows better after all." he said as she came to sit back down she smiled and kissed him deeply she loved him so much and she was so happy to have the necklace back, soon needing air they broke this kiss "You know technically you just bought your own present." She laughed and he had to think about it for a moment then laughed "Your right."

Phoebe

Wow two stories in one month, I had the idea for this story while I was writing my Snowed in Christmas but I didn't know if I wanted to write it so when I got feedback on that story I said why not.

This may be the last story I write for the rest of the year but I know what my new years resolution is [drum roll Its for me to try and write a story every month and maybe I'll make the longer like to chapters but I'm starting off slow.

So I hope to get a lot of reviews for this story and people wanting me to right more I need inventive and inspirations.

I MEAN COME ON I READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORIES


End file.
